The Block: Devils and Horror
DISCLAIMER: This creepypasta is not real. ---- What have I unleashed to this world? A game of pixels and joy... actually brings horror... I have done something wrong... something awfully wrong... and I feel I should be burned in hell... Mystery I was playing in Skyblock in Hardcore Mode. I was known as a "Blocktographer" because of my skills in playing Minecraft on terrain that are very challenging to players and my skills on navigating in a world without ever getting lost. I overcome extreme challenges requested from my friends in social medias. Playing Sky Block on Hardcore Mode is as easy like eating bread. I was doing pretty well: I made a cobblestone generator, expanded the size of the island, prepared weapons, and made houses. After a while, I saw a mysterious figure standing in the distance. I came near it. The figure seems to fade away every time I go near. But I gained the opportunity to successfully go near to see the figure. I went to Spectator Mode and went near the figure. The figure isn't actually a player: it is some sort of satanic star with flames and lava. When I studied the back of the figure, jabbling words started appearing onscreen. They were blocking my sight. Right until I saw this "HELL IS YOUR FRIEND" then the lights suddenly went out. I yelled at mom and dad why the power suddenly turned off, but I forgot that they weren't here. So I went to the basement myself and checked the power fuse. The power switch was turned off, so I pulled it and the power turned on. I went back to my room and turned on my computer to study. When I was typing an essay for Science, Minecraft was suddenly turned on. I was confused by this, so I pressed the Quit Game button. This, however, caused the essay I was writing to be closed without a save. I was basically mad and turned off the computer. I went downstairs to drink some milk. Then I went back to my room upstairs, finding my computer running and on the screen has a very scary thing I have seen: people killed, people died from diseases, destruction on all the places, and many things people feared. I pulled off the plug, then it was turned off. I went to sleep for I'll have a long weekend tomorrow The Next Day I woke up and found my mom sleeping in the room beside me. I wore my jacket and went towards the computer. I turned it on, and it instantly opened. But... the wallpaper is not my favorite enderman picture: it was a photo of three men hung up on a tree. I tried changing the wallpaper, but I can't. The wallpaper is possibly a slideshow, because it kept changing itself. From the three hung men, people praising in a circle, and a photo of myself having many injuries. I was clearly shocked by this and my mom was looking at me when I turned on the computer. She was afraid as well, and asked me why I have those pictures as a wallpaper. I confessed to her: I don't know what is happening and that I should get the computer fixed. She agreed in getting the computer fixed. We went to the local techies, whatever you call 'em that, and we updated the systems and the stuff required. When we went home, the computer was running really smoothly and mom was really glad that the computer only needed an internal system update. She left the room and let me play Minecraft all day. Man, what an awesome mom. When I turned on to the Skyblock world, I saw that the things changed as well. The theme of the Skyblock has a hellish vibe on it. Netherrack being the landscape, and an acacia tree with lava that acts like the leaves. I was really excited because this just took Skyblock to the next level. But signs started appearing with the words "HELL IS YOUR FRIEND, COME HAVE FUN WITH US, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT!" then I suddenly passed out. In The Hospital The doctor has told me that I got too much radiation from playing for too long that I passed out for almost four hours. My mom and dad were really worried for me. The doctor also said that I will be out of the hospital in less than an hour. After a few minutes the doctor left the room, leaving me alone in my room. I slept for an hour. When I woke up, I saw the words on the wall, "HELL IS YOUR FRIEND, COME WITH US! YOU'LL ENJOY IT" I got really frightened. My mom came in and saw the words on the wall, she was frightened as well. After thirty minutes, mom and I went to the surveillance office and looked at the camera in the room I was in a while ago. The phrases ("HELL IS YOUR FRIEND, COME WITH US! YOU'LL ENJOY IT!") just appeared on the wall after a static happened on the camera. After that, some nurse came inside my room and saw the phrases. The nurse was suddenly being hit on the wall, and runs away from the room. I went to the church alone and prayed if I have been sinned. After I prayed, an old man suddenly appeared beside me and asked if I was having a bad day. I replied with a yes. Then the old man gave me a book and a bracelet, saying that I should play Minecraft less often. I was looking at the book for a while, then I looked at where the old man was, that's when he disappeared. I was really confused on how he knew I play Minecraft. Maybe it was just a guess or he actually knew. The Night After hearing what the old man said that I'll play Minecraft less often, I will have to play Minecraft one last time. I played on a new world and started out pretty good. Until a minute later, the words appeared on my screen "HELL IS COMING FOR YOU, YOU'VE BEEN STAYING THERE FOR TOO LONG". I was frightened and closed the world, and the power went out again. The computer was staying on, not affected by the power outage. I suddenly recieved an email from some anonymous person, saying that I have to play a video by clicking the link he shown me. I clicked on the link... The Video The video shows me in a bruised and bloody face. Then the next clip shows my parents ruthlessly decapitated (heads cut off). After that, the chaos on the video began. People was shown dying and burning in a hell-like place, with the words kept appearing on the screen. People are dancing around while laughing and their eyes pulled out of their faces. The video was too much. I couldn't stand it! When the video was ending, I was shown there, and the me in the video saying "Please... come to hell with me." I was really scared. The lights turned on again, and mom and dad appeared behind me. They were blabbering about me being an evil soul being brought to the world. I was hurt by the words they spoke. Then they started chasing me in the house. I desperately shouted for help, but my dad said that demons can help themselves. Dad went to the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife and started threatening me with it, saying that they have to kill a demon for the order of the gods. I was crying and I have nothing to do but kneel on the ground. Dad snapped out of it, then he was sorry for chasing me around in the house with a butcher knife. That's when mom killed dad with the butcher knife, saying that they don't have to ask forgiveness from the evil. I saw dad's handgun near my reaching distance, I quickly grabbed it and shot mom with it. I cried, and mom said that I was not a demon and that they were trying to kill me for the whole mankind. The police came and arrested me for frustrated murder and illegal possession of firearms... In the Compound I was brought to the compound to rot in my prison cell. They asked me several questions and I told the truth, but they just shrugged it off and brought me to my cell. When I sat inside my cell, a piece of paper flew in from the window with the words "WELCOME TO HELL!! WE ARE GLAD YOU ARE HERE WITH US!!!" I cried and threw the paper away. The next day, the family lawyer met up with me and I told him everything. He also asked me on where should I bring this story to. I said that if he distributes it to the public, I'll be controversial. So I told him that I should bring this story to a wiki, but the wiki has to be private and no one knows about it, so he brought it to this wiki. The Ending I have been in prison for a year now, and a year after, I'll be a free man. I have been praying a lot recently, and I don't hear the words or see them again. That has left an extremely large mark on my life. I wonder what will happen next time. I never knew that a bright happy game can have a dark side. A Note HELL IS COMING FOR YOU! YOU'LL BE HAPPY IN NO TIME! YOU WILL HAVE THE GREATEST TIME OF YOUR LIFE! YOU WILL REMEMBER IT LIKE THE GREATEST MEMORY OF YOUR CHILDHOOD! WE WILL MAKE YOU FEEL GREAT! WE PROMISE YOU THAT! Category:Supernatural Category:JustJuuno Category:Trollpasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Mystery stories Category:Long Pastas Category:JustJuuno Category:Creepypasta